


Cherry Wine

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purring, Whump, blitzo purrs, caring blitzo, caring stolas, discussion of maritial abuse, hurt Stolas, spousal abuse, they're so in love and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo has a bad day at work and goes to Stolas for comfort, only to find that this lover has had an even worse day. They try and make each other feel better.Big thanks to MinnesotaMedic821 for the idea! I hope you enjoy this little fic :)
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Cherry Wine

Slam!

Blitzo marched through the balcony door and into Stolas’s room. “Stolas! Where’s your feather butt hiding? I texted you like two hours ago! The guard wouldn’t let me in so I had to use the balcony.”

The bed shifted, and Stolas’s head popped up cheerfully. “Ohohoho, what a lovely surprise! My apologies dear, I was taking a nap and I must not have heard my phone go off. You look troubled- what is it my dear?”

Stolas opened his arms and Blitzo grudgingly crawled into them, his back facing the owl demon. “I had the worst day at work! First some stupid chick we targeted today caught on and defended herself. She tried to cut my dick off! Never target a butcher Stolas, you never know if the sausage might actually be sausage.”

“Oh dear. Did she hurt you?”

“Nah, she was drunk and missing most of the hits. But that’s not even the worst part! The client wanted his money back because she didn’t die exactly how he wanted her to. But seriously, there’s not that much difference between a slit throat and decapitation right? I ended up having to dump him out back and Verosika whined about it stinking up the parking lot. And on top of all the other crap I had to deal with today, Moxxie broke my eel tank again. How hard is it to not hit a giant freaking tank? Nothing caught fire this time at least, but that idiot drives me up the wall sometimes.”

Blitzo finally twisted around and snuggled closer to Stolas, appearing to have calmed down somewhat. “Er, thanks for letting me rant.”

“Any time my darling, I love listening to you talk.” Stolas winced suddenly, and Blitzo pulled back. 

“What’s wrong?”

Stolas shook his head, but Blitzo noticed that he pulled the sheets a little closer to himself. “Nothing, nothing-”

Blitzo ripped back the sheets and found Stolas’s stomach covered in bruises. “That isn’t nothing Stolas! And I thought that I was having a bad day…”

Stolas frowned, sitting up a little more against the cushions stacked against the headboard. “I wanted to help make you happy, it helps me feel better. These are- let us just say that Stella was more angry than usual today.”

“She hurt you? Why do you let her do this? She’s always screaming at you and treating you badly, and now she’s pulling this crap! I don’t get why you never fight back!” Blitzo was seeing red. If Stolas didn’t have a child with this woman, he would be very tempted to give her the slowest, most painful death that he could.

“It’s been hard on Via already, everything happening right now.” Stolas sighed, “If I don’t fight back, Stella stops sooner, and it’s easier for my daughter. I can handle a few hits.”

Blitzo cuddled back against Stolas, careful to avoid touching the bruises. “Look, I get it, I’d do anything for my Loony. But do you really think letting your kid see you get beat up like this is helping her? What if some partner does this to her someday and she thinks it’s normal?”

Stolas shivered in horror at the very suggestion that something like that could happen to his daughter. Seeking comfort he ignored his bruises and pulled Blitzo flush against his body, tucking his head against the imp’s neck and trying to hold back tears. “I- I don’t know what to say. I have no choice but to endure Stella’s treatment for now. We have been discussing divorce, but I don’t want to lose Via, so I cannot leave until she turns eighteen. I’m sorry…”

Blitzo huffed and rolled his eyes. “What the hell are you apologizing to me for? It sounds like you drew the short stick here. I haven’t been in your position so I can’t really help much, but I want to know- have you tried telling your kid what’s actually going on? She might understand a lot more than you think.”

The imp paused, letting Stolas mull over his words before having an idea. “Actually, can I try something? It almost always helps me feel better when someone does it with me.”

Stolas nodded, and Blitzo adjusted himself so that the pair’s chests were pressed together. 

Low rumbling purrs filled the air, gradually getting louder and louder until Stolas could feel his body vibrating with every breath he took. 

Blitzo’s purrs were a rare treat, and Stolas felt honored to receive them now, at a time when he really needed them. It was such a soothing feeling, to be surrounded by that soft, sweet reverberation. The Goetia marveled at how such a wild, often violent individual could make the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

“Thank you, my dear Blitzy. You never fail to make me happier.”

Stolas soon fell asleep, peacefully lulled by Blitzo’s continuous purrs. Things weren’t great right now, and they wouldn’t be easy to fix. But Stolas would always be grateful to have his favorite imp by his side every step of the way.


End file.
